Fantasma
by Kauket-k
Summary: Tras haber sellado al Kyuubi, el Dios de la Muerte encuentra una retorcida manera de obtener diversion. ¿Qué si lo que mas amamos sufre y no podemos siquiera consolarlo? Minato sabe muy bien como se siente esto.


Una respiración irregular llenaba el pequeño y descuidado espacio. En una vieja y desvencijada cama un pequeño y delicado cuerpo se movía bruscamente, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su ropa estaba teñida de sangre a pesar de no haber una sola herida visible.

Una corriente de aire entro entre los resquicios de la puerta, una etérea mano se acerco hacia la mejilla del pequeño. Un fallido intento de una caricia. La mano se cerró en un puño y tembló imperceptiblemente. El pecho del rubio aminoro la velocidad y los puños, que mantenía cerrados con fuerza en torno a su almohada aflojaron su agarre, dejando como única prueba de sus pesadillas las lagrimas ya secas sobre sus mejillas.

Soy patético… un idiota…. Lo siento… lamento tanto haberte hecho esto.- El nuevo intento de su mano por delinear las marcas en las mejillas del niño fallo nuevamente, traspasando a su objetivo. Una figura muy parecida a la del menor pero unos veinte años mayor se encontraba inclinada sobre la cama del niño. Lagrimas semitransparentes, como quien las lloraba, surcaban su rostro. Sus ojos azules demostraban dolor y rabia.- Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme… Naruto…-

Se sentía impotente. Toda una aldea rompiendo una promesa, sus amigos más allegados y admiradores fingiendo no recordar. Era un verdadero estúpido había creído que su pequeño seria aclamado como un héroe, mas solo le había dado una enorme carga y no, no se refería al kyuubi, si no a la tremenda soledad que no podía ser saludable para un niño de escasos siete años, sumado a la agresión sufrida por parte de su pueblo natal. El niño siempre llegaba ensangrentado al pequeño apartamento, ya fuera sin heridas o con algunas que iban cerrando lentamente, aun así a una velocidad imposible para cualquier otra persona. A pesar de todo ello llegaba con una sonrisa, que se comenzaba a desmoronar tan solo cruzar la puerta del umbral.

Si no lloraba despierto sus lágrimas escapaban durante la noche mientras que, inclementes, las pesadillas le robaban incluso el derecho a un breve descanso. Conocía su rutina de memoria. Se torturaba a si mismo todos los días al verle levantarse con una mirada vacía, servirse un poco de cereal y desayunar con un gesto desganado. Caminar al baño, darse una ducha y arreglarse. Justo después de peinarse se paraba frente al espejo, forzando una sonrisa que perfeccionaba a cada día. Hacia varias muecas, de sorpresa, de alegría y de enfado fingido. Obligaba a sus ojos a brillar y tras tomar su pequeña, vieja y raída mochila salía del departamento, mostrando todos sus dientes y muchas veces con los ojos cerrados.

Otros días la sonrisa forzada no llegaba a hacer eco en su rostro y antes de lograrla sus ojos se deshacían en constantes lagrimas. Podía pasar horas con el rostro escondido entre sus bracitos e hipando. Luego se arreglaba, tramaba alguna broma y una estrategia para esta a velocidad asombrosa. Era la excusa para no llegar a la escuela: Una trastada.

Otros días cruzaba el umbral de la casa sin perder la sonrisa. Saludaba con inquietante felicidad a los muebles en la casa. Incluso les había dado nombres y fingía entablar conversaciones con ellos.

Todas aquellas veces, ya fueran llantos o sonrisas lo que viera, se reprochaba a si mismo la ciega confianza regalada a tantas personas. Su etéreo cuerpo se acercaba al menor e impotente comprobaba una y mil veces más que no podía tocarlo o darle algún consuelo. Luego llegaba _él_ con una sonrisa tenebrosa y rondaba a su alrededor como si de una oscura y tenebrosa danza se tratase, con su larga y negra túnica siguiéndole los pasos y provocándole un escalofrío que aun no lograba controlar.

- "Sirvo con orgullo a mi aldea como algún día mi hijo lo hará"- Una sonora carcajada seguía a esas palabras.- ¿fueron esas tus palabras antes de sellar a Kyuubi? ¿Creo recordar que si fueron esas? Ahhh… Ha pasado tanto tiempo…- una nueva risa mas estridente que las demás.- veamos... Recapitulemos para recordarlo mejor… tu esposa gritaba y pedía que no te llevaras a Naruto, ¿ne? Sus últimas palabras fueron para aquel mocoso. Corriste con el pequeño bultito en brazos.- relataba con diversión.- enfrentaste a esta inocente criatura con el demonio mas temido de todos…- esta era la parte que Minato mas odiaba.

El shinigami de la muerte rondaba alrededor del niño y sus frías y esqueléticas manos podían tener el placer que se le negaba a el. Movían los mechones rubios como si del viento se tratase, _tocándolo_ por unos instantes. Una burda imitación de caricia. Y la mirada en los rojos ojos se volvía maniática y febril. Minato siempre cerraba los ojos y miraba a otro lado, temeroso de saber la respuesta a la pregunta que hacia tanto tiempo se guardaba. Ese día no pudo soportarlo.

¿Porque me permites estar aquí?...-

Bueno, me gusta ver tu cara de eterno sufrimiento al ver a lo que has condenado a tu único hijo.- respondió el shinigami burlonamente. Minato se le quedo mirando, haciendo que nuevamente la muerte soltara aquella risa fía tan característica en el.- Este niño hule a muerte.- canturreo.- a sangre… constantemente. Sangra aunque no lo veas. Es el alma más pura e inocente que yo jamás he visto. Disfrutare al verle corrompido.

Minato suspiro y fijo nuevamente la mirada en su pequeño, resignado a pasar toda una eternidad mirando las consecuencias de sus actos, de la fe ciega en las personas, de haber condenado a su propio hijo…


End file.
